


What if you fly?

by ChocoDrake



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Everyone is dead and soon red will be too, Gen, Suicide, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoDrake/pseuds/ChocoDrake
Summary: "What if I fall?" He asked fear getting the better of him. What if it will hurt?"Well, what if you don't?" White answered, voice soft as she held his hand like she used to do. It won't, it will be quick.Red went silent staring down at the magma once again."What if you fly?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	What if you fly?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a comment I made on a lofi remix of goodbye to a world. This remix had some dialog taken from some old movie or something so I decided to make a fic out of it? It's a little rushed so the quality might not be as good as some of my other works.

[Red stands at the edge looking down into the swirling hot magma below.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzWsu3Ki9Lo&t=856s) What was the point of going on anymore? His friends were murdered one by one, leaving him as the sole survivor stranded on an abandoned planet with no means of communicating others. Once a long time ago he had lost his friends like this but now he wasn't sure he could survive losing them again.

His stomach was tied in knots, he took a step back. 

Coward.

"Life...is like this. And I do not know why..."

"Sis?" Red said in disbelief.

"It's okay, brother," White looked up to him, "Sometimes... You just gotta go for it."

Her tone was even and resigned as if her innocence was long gone. He closed his eyes and let out a weary sigh.

"Don't think about what comes after or what came before.

You just gotta bend your knees, 

take a deep breath, 

and jump."

The weight of what she was telling him hit hard. "What if I fall?" He asked fear getting the better of him.  _ What if it will hurt? _

"Well, what if you don't?" White answered, voice soft as she held his hand like she used to do.  _ It won't, it will be quick. _

Red went silent staring down at the magma once again.

"What if you fly?"

No more words needed to be said. Red squeezed his eyes shut as shuddering breaths left his lips, White's grip became more firm in support of her brother. Both of their legs shifted as they bent forward letting gravity take them-

-and soon Red flew like the others.


End file.
